Desert Love
by Jadej.j
Summary: Set in the past Seto/Jou fic not for kids to read (chapter four up)
1. Default Chapter

[pic] Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.   
  
"Desert Love"  
  
Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. Joey's past name is Kadjadja or Jadja for short. Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on the names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you.   
  
Kadjadja had had enough of his father's beatings. He had thought for a long time what to do. He couldn't kill his father. Murder was against the law. Child beating, though, wasn't a major problem known to the Pharaoh, but Kadjadja was nearing the end of his rope.  
  
One of the few things he enjoyed was the shadow game. He had his own deck and worked hard to acquire some of the cards in that deck. What surprised him was that he won a Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Kadjadja didn't do the hard core dueling as he saw what happened to some of the other duelist. He wanted to disappear into the sands of the desert. Sitting on the well wall, he looked down into its deeps. Maybe he should just drop into the murky waters and be done with this life. He shook his head.  
  
-No there's has to be a better way.-  
  
A tear ran down his bruised face. He was different from his fellow Egyptians. His hair was blond. He wondered if the gods made a joke of him or blessed him. Another thing he was doing was collecting dragon orbs. They were winnings he received in some of his duels. The orbs helped him to heal his Red Eyes after a duel as well as a good source of energy for the dragon. Kadjadja sighed.  
  
He had to get away from his father but how was the question plaguing his mind. -If I can't go up in life... I might as well go down.- Kadjadja stood up and started to walk. He was going to see one of the few friends he had. Walking down the streets, he watched happy children playing with wooden toys or with friends.  
  
His face hurt from all the hitting he took last night from his father. He came up to the place where Piye lived. The boy took a breath. He grabbed his chest. -Nuts he really hurt me this time.- He knocked on the door. An old man opened the door. "Kadjadja!" The blond walked into the stone hut. "I see your old man's been at it again." The boy nodded. "So what do you want from me?"  
  
Kadjadja looked at him. "Sell me."  
  
"Kadjadja, do you know what you are doing?"  
  
"I thought for a long time on this Piye. I think if I'm going to be a person that is hit all the time I want a reason for it. Sell me as a slave."  
  
"Sit down Kadjadja." The boy did as Piye told him to do. The old man grabbed a stool. "You know what you are asking?" The boy nodded.  
  
"Kadjadja... Well I've been hearing about this person looking for a slave that does not fear the shadow games." Kadjadja looked at Piye. "I know you play that game. As well I know you are a bit smarter than most people when playing that game." The boy nodded. "The thing is this is the High Priest of Egypt."  
  
Kadjadja's eyes widened in surprise. "The High Priest." His voice was high pitched.  
  
"Yes. He seemed to want someone to play with for a time. How long I can't say."  
  
Kadjadja thought for a moment. He stood up. "Take me to him."  
  
"But Kadjadja."  
  
"Take me to him now!" It was hard for Kadjadja to speak. He waited for Piye to move.  
  
"I wish I could talk you out of this but if this is what you want. Come with me."   
  
Soon the pair walked down the street towards one of the many temples in the city. Piye watched his friend's reaction as they walked up the steps. He saw a blank look on the boy's face. "Once we meet the Priest, Kadjadja there be no turning back." The boy just nodded to Piye. There were people all over the temple praying and offering things to the gods.  
  
Piye took Kadjadja to one of the corners of the building. "Stay here and I'll go find the High Priest." Piye then left the boy by himself.  
  
The boy looked around at all the statues of the gods. He felt alone once again. -What's going to happen to me now?-  
  
Setau was chanting to one of the gods when Piye came up behind him. The golden Millennium Rod in his hand. "What do you want Piye. I'm a busy person."  
  
Piye bowed down to Setau. "My High Priest I have found what you been looking for."  
  
Setau turned around to look at the slaver. "Really Piye you have found me such a slave."  
  
The old man nodded. "He waits for us now here in the temple."  
  
Setau glared at the old man. "You bring him here now!"  
  
"My High Priest, he's not in chains. He looks normal right now."  
  
Setau kept his ice blue eyes on Piye "He will not run away then."  
  
"No. He will not. Come, the boy waits for us." Piye turned and waited for Setau to follow him.  
  
Setau said something to the gods and then followed Piye. He wondered what kind of slave wouldn't run from this kind of life.  
  
Kadjadja saw them first as they came closer. He saw the Millennium Rod in the Priest's hand. "My High Priest, this is Kadjadja." The boy bowed to Setau. He kept his eyes low as the priest examined him.  
  
Setau could not keep his eyes off the boy's strange hair color. He reached out for it. Kadjadja twitched slightly as the priest touched him. He tried not to move as the priest moved closer to him. "Mmmm... I see he's been beaten a bit, but he is lovely Piye. Where did you find him?"  
  
"Well let's say the gods brought him to me."  
  
Setau glared at Piye once again. "What is your price for this gift then?" Setau sniffed Kadjadja's hair.  
  
-I must live with my decision now. I can't run now.-  
  
"A chest of gold, my High Priest. I do have bills to pay off."  
  
"Can I take him now? I'll make sure a chest is brought to you soon."  
  
Piye looked one last time at Kadjadja. "Agreed."  
  
Setau grinned. "Agreed then. You should have your chest tonight."  
  
Piye bowed to Setau and left Kadjadja to his fate. "Come Kadjadja."  
  
The blond followed the priest as he went back to praying to the gods. Kadjadja remained still as Setau did his duties for the day.  
  
Setau looked at the boy once in a while. -What have you sold me Piye. Well I'll find out tonight.- Soon both boys left the temple. "You do duels?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"You have your deck with you?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Setau turned around, gripping the boy's chin and raised the boy's head to look into the boy's eyes. It was love at first sight for Setau. Deep brown eyes looked at him. "What are you?"  
  
"Master?"  
  
Setau took in a deep breath. "Come, it's getting late and you need to be cleaned up." He turned around again and walked to the palace.  
  
Kadjadja was in wonder at the surroundings. He all most stopped a couple of times. Setau had to snicker at the boy's reactions to where he was now going to live. "Come time for a bath." Kadjadja followed the priest into a large bath room.  
  
There were hot baths and waterfalls. "Undress now!" Kadjadja blushed. "Undress." Slowly Kadjadja slowly removed his cloth skirt and sandals. Setau held his breath at the sight of the boy in front of him. Setau moved over to a chest that was in the room.  
  
He opened it with a key around his neck. He placed his own clothes and the Millennium Rod in to it. "Bring your stuff over here so they'll be safe as I clean you up."  
  
Kadjadja picked up his clothes and a small cloth pouch. He placed them into the chest. Setau then locked it. The key was around his neck. He moved over to one of the hot pools. "Come and let's clean you up." Kadjadja moved slowly towards the priest. Setau drank in the boy's strange beauty. He led the boy into the bath.  
  
Soon Setau was rubbing the boy's back. Kadjadja was holding his breath as the priest cleaned him. -Well I got my self in a fix but I must live with it now.-  
  
Setau made circles around the blonde's back. "Tell me the truth Kadjadja. How did you come to be in Piye's possession?" The boy remained silent. Setau walked around to face the boy's deep brown eyes. "Tell me?"  
  
"Master..."  
  
Setau grip the boy's neck. "Tell me."  
  
"I wanted to get away from my father...." A tear ran down his face.  
  
Setau backed off; he was in shock. "So these bruises are his doing?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"So how did you come to be in Piye's hands?"  
  
"Piye is one of my few friends. I went to him for help."  
  
"To be sold as a slave."  
  
"Yes, Master." Setau ran his fingers though the boy's blond hair. Kadjadja was a bit nervous from the priest's touches. "Master..."  
  
"Well now this is a strange turn of events. You had freedom but you didn't like it."  
  
"Yes Master." Setau looked deeply into Kadjadja's dark brown eyes. "Let's finish up your bath and find you better clothes than you had."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Setau let out a breath. "First you don't have to keep calling me Master when we are alone. Call me Setau." Kadjadja blushed. Setau loved how he looked so innocent. "Come let's get you dressed right for the palace."  
  
They grabbed the clothes from the chest. Then Kadjadja followed Setau to his room. The room was lager and it had a view of the kingdom from a balcony. "Undress now please." Kadjadja took off the kilt. Setau grinned. "Sit on the bed." He pointed to the large bed. It was cover in animal furs and silk. "Setau?"  
  
"Yes, Kadjadja."  
  
The boy blushed. "You can call me Jadja if you like." Setau walked over with a golden collar. It had red, green, blue gems in the gold. "I can't wear that... I"  
  
"Jadja. When you are mine you wear any thing I tell you."  
  
"Yes Setau." He placed it on Kadjadja. "So beautiful." Soon Kadjadja was dressed in gold and silk. "There we go." Setau looked now at the boy in front of him. Kadjadja felt weird but he did like the feel of the new kilt. Setau sat down beside the boy.  
  
"Now for a few ground rules." Kadjadja nodded. "When I tell you something you must do it. Next you will only listen to my orders."  
  
"What if it's the Pharaoh that is ordering me to do something?"  
  
Setau took note of the boy's words. "Mmmm... Good question Jadja. You don't have to worry about the Pharaoh right now he's out on a tour of his kingdom. Third you sleep with me in this bed. Don't worry, I will not force you do to any thing of yet. I want you to get used to me first." Setau was now rubbing Kadjadja's leg.  
  
"I... Yes Setau. I will try to please you. I just don't want to be beaten for no reason any more."  
  
Setau smiled. "Ah good. Don't worry I don't hit anyone." He stood up from the bed. "Last rule. I'm going to show you where you are allowed to go in the palace. I don't want you to get into trouble with anyone." He motioned the boy to follow him again.  
  
Setau showed him the library, some of the gardens and the temple inside the palace. "These are the places you can go. Most of them are where you will find me."  
  
"Where do you play the shadow game, Master?"  
  
Setau stopped and looked at Kadjadja. "I forgot all about that. Come this way." They walked down a long hallway to two big doors. Carvings of monsters covered all of them. Kadjadja's eyes were drawn to the Red Eyes Black Dragon that was on one of the doors.  
  
Setau was watching the boy's movements. "We'll play a game soon but for now it would be best you stayed in my room. I need to do a few things first."  
  
"Yes Master." Setau led Kadjadja back to his room. -Yes he will do fine. Best to take my time in working him. I don't want him to run from me but then he wants to stay way from his father. So I best not hit him or he will run.- Kadjadja moved back to the bed. "What would you like me to do Setau?" He sat down on the bed with him.  
  
"Let me touch you." The blond laid back on the bed. "Do what you want. You are my Master."  
  
Setau moved closer to Kadjadja. "That is true." He moved his hands up and down the blonde's chest. He touched him softly. Kajadja moaned. "Good." Setau moved his hand slowly to the boy's legs. He was about to touch the shaft when there was a knock on the door. Setau hissed and got up and headed to the door. Kadjadja was breathing hard. -What happened to me? I...- He sat up and try to see what was going on.   
  
So what's going to happen to Kajadja now he a slave to the High Priest Setau? 


	2. Shifting Sands

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Desert Love"

Shifting Sands

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. Joey's past name is Kadjadja or Jadja for short. Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on the names so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you.

* * *

Setau grumbled to the door and open it. "Yes!!!" There stood the Bakenmut Captain of the Pharaoh's guard. "Hello Setau." Hazel eyes tried to look past the High Priest. "What do you want Bakenmut?"

"I heard you are lonely these days because the Pharaoh has left you behind." Bakenmut raised his hand towards Setau. The High Priest grabs it. "Leave me alone, Bakenmut. I don't need your company." Before Bakenmut could say any thing more Setau slam the door on him. 

-Well that went well.- Bakenmut huffed and walked away from Setau's room. -We will see how long you can stand being alone.-

"Setau are you alright?" Setau turn around to come face to face with Kadjadja. "I... That was Bakenmut, Captain of the Royal Guard. He not a person I want you to get near."

"Why?" Setau took Kadjadja's chin into his hands. "Trust me you don't want to know but, I say this do not be alone with him at any time." Kadjadja nodded. Setau slowly ran his hands down the blonde's chest. Kadjadja's eyes flutter. "You like that?" Setau whispers into Kadjadja's ear. The boy gasped. "Ah... Yes Setau..."

"Good... There is more to come." They moved back to the bed and sat down on it. "Tell me Jadja have you ever been with any one at all?" The boy blushed. "No...My father keeps me mostly out of sight of everyone. He thought..."

"You aren't a curse, Jadja." Suddenly Kadjadja found himself being kissed by Setau. A tongue entered his mouth and started to play with his. It took him a second to react. Setau moved his hands around the boy's back. At last Kadjadja returned the movement. They fell back on to the bed. Setau broke off the kiss. "I will be back in an hour. Stay in the room and don't let any one into the room."

"Yes, Setau." The High Priest got up and straightened out his clothes and then left Kadjadja with his thoughts. -What have I gotten myself into.- He noted with a short of breath. He ran his fingers up and down his chest. -Setau...- 

Kadjadja's eyes closed. He reached into himself to felt the power of the shadow games inside him. It was small. He waited for his monsters to appear before him. Red Eyes glowed from the shadows. It took some time for him to explain what he did. At first his monsters were upset but then he told them who was his master now. 

Kadjadja then felt something else near by. His Red Eyes seem to become edgy. The boy turned around and saw a Blue Eyes checking him out. His Red Eye hissed at the Blue Eyes. –No, don't! calm down there isn't any reason to fight. This isn't a duel.- His Red Eyes backed down listening to it's master. The Blue Eyes sniffed the boy. 

Kadjadja realised this Blue Eyes must smell it's master on him. -Nice Blue Eyes.- He grinned. Then the Blue Eyes looked at the Red Eyes and disappeared. Kadjadja flicked his eyes open. -That went well.- The blond looked around the room. Setau's deck had to be here. He could only talk to his monsters if he was close to his deck. He was a bit shaky. He couldn't stand any longer. He sank down to the floor. 

Setau cursed under his breath. All these duties were the Pharaoh's but he was away from his throne. So for some strange reason Yami pointed him to look after the affairs as he checked out his kingdom. -I must have angered him the last time or he would have taken me with him.- He walked back to his room. He opens the door to find Kadjadja on the floor. He quickly close the door and walked over to the boy. "Jadja!!!" 

"You should tell that dragon of yours about me." Brown eyes looked up at him. "How?!?!" His eyes narrowed and he picked the boy up and moved towards the bed. "I forgot you own a deck. You had to tell your monster what has happened to you didn't you!" The boy nodded. Setau sighed. "I should have told you my deck was in the room."

"That okay Setau. Your dragon was just checking me out." Setau smiled. "Like I'm going to check you out now." Kadjadja blushed. Setau moved Kadjadja on to the bed. "What did my dragon do, exactly?"

"He smelled me." The priest ran his fingers through the golden hair, then around to caress his cheek. "You are not unpleasant." 

"Guess not." The blond smiled. "Undress." Kadjadja remain still for second. Then he slowly removes his skit. Setau watched his every movement, sapphire eyes following where he places his hands and how he moved. "Why did you hesitate?"

"I never done this before." His face was bright red. "I'm not beautiful at all."

"Says who? You are beautiful to me, and my opinion is all that should matter to you, understand?" Setau lifted Kadjadja's chin up and kissed him deeply. Kadjadja kissed back. He was scarred and excited His body shook. He wasn't sure what to do next. Setau's hands moved down the other body's body, feeling him carefully and minding any bruises. "Yes...you will be perfect for me." 

"My father says I'm cursed." A moan escapes his lips. His brown eyes looked into Setau's eyes. Setau's fingers curled around Kadjadja's length, exploring him. "You are my blessing then." The boy's body shook. He never in his life thought he could be loved by any one and here he was in the bed of the High Priest.

"Cold?" He leaned over and kissed him again as he stroked him firmly. "Nooo... I'm a bit nervous about..." His face was bright red. "Me?" He kissed him once more before moving down his neck and chest, forcing the blonde's legs open to get better access as he continued playing with his shaft. Kadjadja was scarred but he wanted to please his master. He tries not to move away from Setau.

"I already told you I will not hurt you." He kissed the other's length before taking it into his mouth. He jumps at the new feelings coming from his body. His hands grip the furs on the bed. Setau moved his own hands to hold Kadjadja's hips as he tasted him. He started to breathe hard and fast. 

He tries to hold back his fears to run. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. The high priest kept him from moving too much, using his tongue along the length and sucking on the tip before taking the shaft back into his mouth again. Slowly Kadjadja reached for Setau's brown hair. He ran his fingers through it. It was soft and silky.

A moan was heard from him when he felt the touch. Good, this one would be his. Is already his. Setau moved a hand from one hip to rub his sacks, encouraging Kadjadja to release. More strange feelings came through the boy's body. He didn't know how to react to it. All he knew was pain. Heat grew through his body. 

"Setau...." His voice was squeaky. Setau used his skill on him, patient to wait for the boy to give him what he wanted. Tremors built up inside the blond. It was getting hard to breathe. Suddenly Kadjadja pulled Setau's hair. He arched back and screamed in release. Setau made a small sound in surprise at the pull but accepted the essence that was released from the blonde, swallowing and sucking a little more to get all of it as the other settled down. 

"What??? I... Setau... I never felt..." He fell back onto the bed. Panting hard. Setau sat back, a hand moving lazily along his leg. "Relax...catch your breath." Clouded eyes looked at his master. He gave him a small smile. "I never had thought some one would love me." Setau moved over him and touched his cheek. "I told you I would not harm you." Kadjadja's face was flushed. 

"I..." He looked away from Setau. A tear ran down his face. "Setau..." The High Priest kissed the tear away. "There's no need to cry. Rest." Another tear ran down his face. "He keep hitting me over and over again. He said no one wanted a freak." The boy looked up at Setau. Setau frowned softly. "Where did your father live?" 

Kadjadja shook all over. "Near the market. He keeps me mostly in doors during the day. I only came out at night. That how I found out about the shadow games. It took time to learn." Brown eyes showed little life in them. "The strangest thing was this card I won in a duel. It what gave me the courage to go to Piye." 

"What card is that?" Kadjadja wiggled his fingers for a moment. "Red Eyes..."

"A powerful card."

"I know... I don't know why it listens to me. I..." He closed his eyes. Setau kissed him gently. "Worry about it later." 

"Mmmm... Setau..." He wiggled closer to him. The priest wrapped him up in his arms, holding the boy close to him. "I am here."

"Thank you..." He rested his head next to Kadjadja's and closed his eyes. "Sleep." A yawn came from Kadjadja's lips. "Thank you..." He fell a sleep. 

* * *

Bakenmut slunk in his room. He knew how Setau and Yami seem to be together a lot. He thought he could get under Setau's skin when that silly Pharaoh Yami was away. He had watched how the High Priest whose spirit had dropped in active. But there was something in the priest's eyes when he came to his door. -Hope???- He had planned it so well. He had planted that rumour. Yami got upset with Setau and the Pharaoh left the priest behind. He thought he could get control of the priest's heart and then use him to get the Pharaoh. As well have some fun. He could have tasted the power of the Blue Eyes. He had two slaves on his bed. -Setau will be his soon.- He then undressed and played with his slaves.

* * *

Some where in the Kingdom.

Yami was in his tent. Two guards at his door. He was upset. He shouldn't have shouted at Setau. His only friend, his rival, his lover... "Setau...." He chewed on his pillow. He wanted to chew on Setau. A tear ran down his face. "What have I done?" He decided to say he was sorry for what he said to Setau. That rumour had to be a lie. Setau wouldn't plan to take over his kingdom. He loved him and he knew Setau loved him back. Then why did he believe in that stupid rumour. He cried to sleep.

* * *

Morning came to the Kingdom of Egypt.

Setau let out a yawn. He looked down to see Kadjadja sleeping in his arms. He thought of Yami. The Pharaoh was good to taste too but Kadjadja had a taste he couldn't get enough of. He nuzzled the boy's neck. "Time to wake up my little one." He whispers into the boy's ear. The boy's eyes opened. Setau was drowning in those brown eyes. He then kissed the boy. His tongue pushed into Kadjadja's mouth. A moan came from the blond. Setau rub the boy's back. He wanted more now but he knew best not push the boy yet. He was new to this but he was doing well. "Come it's time. I have duties to do and I want you at my side." Kadjadja nodded and got his clothes as Setau got his clothes. "Now you best remain quiet for a while. I don't want you to get into trouble." Kadjadja again nodded. Soon both teens were walking down a hall. There were a few guards about. Setau and Kadjadja enter one of the main convent rooms. "Gentlemen." 

"Morning Setau." There were four other men in the room. Kadjadja remained behind his master. "As you know Yami is out checking out his kingdom. He should be back in a few months or sooner if any thing comes up." 

"Indeed Setau. We are all concern with the affairs of the kingdom." Setau sat down at the table where the others were looking at a map. Kadjadja stood behind his master. "Who is that behind you Setau? Is he some kind of body guard?" Setau giggled. "No not a bodyguard but someone to help me keep my mind on the kingdom. His name is Kadjadja." The blond bows to the men in the room. "As you see he knows his manners." 

Setau and the men talked for a while. About taxes, raiders and food supplies Then Setau asked Kadjadja a question. "What do think of the ideas we have for the kingdom?" The boy looked at his master. "Most of them are good Master."

"But..." Setau looked deeply into those brown eyes. "Well master what about the problems inside the city it's self." That got everyone chatting in the room. "I have heard of some of the problems myself." Setau rub his chin. "Then it is something we should chat about in the next meeting then. It will give us time to find out all the problems we must deal with."

"Agreed." All the men got up and left the room. "I hope I haven't cause you trouble Master."

"No you haven't Jadja. In fact you have raised an important problem." He rose from his seat and kiss Kadjadja on the check. "Come it's time for brunch." They left the room and headed for the dinning room. There were other slaves getting food for the important people that were waiting to see Setau or the Pharaoh Yami. Setau sat down and told Kadjadja's to sit beside him. The blond did so. Soon a slave came over with a tray of fruit. Setau took some grapes and an orange. Kadjadja peels the orange for his master. Setau smiled at his new playmate. He rubs the blonde's leg under the table. Kadjadja blushed as he held out a piece of orange. Setau took it and ate it. He places his hand on the blonde's knee and rubs it. Kadjadja blushed as his master played with him. "Master... What if someone?"

"They wouldn't dare question me." The blond smiled. He enjoyed last night's activities. It seem his master enjoy himself as well. "Are we going to have more fun tonight master?" Setau smiled. "Of course we have more fun." The blond blushed.

Bakenmut walked into the dinning room. That was when he saw Setau. He thought the priest would be alone but to his surprise there was someone with him. That was when Kadjadja turned his head. Bakenmut was taken by the boy. Those brown eyes seem to take him over. He also noted the blond locks the boy had. They seemed to glow. -So that's what you had last night in your room, Setau. Well you are going to lose that pretty little boy. He going to be mine and soon you are going to be mine as well-

Bakenmut walked over to the pair. "Morning to you Setau." Ice blue eyes looked up at the Royal Guard. "Morning Bakenmut." Kadjadja looked at the stranger before him. A chill came through his body. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from the man in front of him. He realised it was the shadow game power that Bakenmut had in him. It was darker than any one he had face before. He couldn't look at him any more. He lowers his head. 

Bakenmut reached out for the boy but that was when Setau hit his hand with the Rod. "This isn't your slave Bakenmut go find one of your own." Bakenmut took a step back. "Since when do you own a slave?" Setau rose from his seat. "I bought him yesterday." Setau ran his fingers through Kadjadja's blond hair. Bakenmut felt himself harden. What happen to him. Why was this strange boy doing this to him. Bakenmut huffed and then walked away. "Are you all right Jadja?" The boy was shaking. "Jadja???" 

"Don't let him get near me again. I don't like the feelings I got from him." Brown eyes looked up at Setau. "Feelings???"

"Didn't you feel the power coming from him master?" Setau eyes widened He never realised that Kadjadja could feel the power of the Shadows Game from other players but, then this boy owned a Red Eyes Black Dragon. A monster that was almost as strong as his Blue Eyes. -He so prefect for me.- "I will not let Bakenmut get near you. Come it's time for me to talk to the gods." Both of them then left for the temple. 

Bakenmut watched the pair walk off. This wasn't part of his plan. That boy. Did the gods send the boy to Setau? He will find out and make this boy his.

* * *

What is Bakenmut's plan for Kadjadja and when is Yami coming back to Place.


	3. Hot Sands

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
"Desert Love"  
  
Hot Sands  
  
Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau.  
Joey's past name is Kadjadja or Jadja for short. Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on the names so if you wish to use it for your  
fic please ask me first, Thank you.  
  
Saendie has been helping me with some of the sences in the fic. We do it as  
RP (Role Playing) Thank you Seandie.  
  
Yami was traveling along the Nile. His thoughts of Setau were over powering his mind. He remembered how the high priest got under his skin for the first time.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Yami stomped into his champers. "Setau!!!" Red eyes glared at the tall high priest.  
  
Those ice blue eyes seemed to eat him up. Setau looked up from a scroll he was reading. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Don't lord me. What in the world is this?" He held up a scroll. The hieroglyphs showed a love poem.  
  
Setau snatched it from him.  
  
"Personal." Red eyes looked at Setau. His face turned red. "It was beautiful."  
  
Setau smirked a little. "Was it now, my lord? I thank you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you..." He played with the Puzzle around his neck. "I..."  
  
"Would you like a poem?"  
  
Yami moved closer to Setau. "Yes...I would." He kept playing with his puzzle.  
  
"Then I shall grant you that, my lord." Setau smiled to him and pulled out another paper to begin writing.  
  
"Don't you wonder how I found that first poem?" Yami tried to look over the High Priest's shoulder.  
  
"I suspect you were going through my personal belongings, my Pharaoh."  
  
Yami laughed. "No I found it with some of my own scrolls. Don't you recall we bumped into one another earlier?" He touched Setau's back and ran his fingers up and down the tall teen.  
  
"I remember well, my lord...I apologized. Here, your poem is ready." He turned with a smile and handed it to him.  
  
Yami took the scroll from Setau's hand. "Now something for you." Red yes looked at ice blue eyes in front of him. He took Setau's chin into his hands and kissed him. "Thank you for the poem."  
  
Setau looked surprised at that. "Such a precious gift...thank you."  
  
"There more were that came from. If you want more?" Looking sexy he slowly walked to the door.  
  
Setau slowly stood and moved to follow him. "My Pharaoh is very generous."  
  
He turned around and looked at Setau. "I always seen you as a rival my high priest but..." Red eyes looked deeply into Setau's eyes. "I want more..." He walked back towards him.  
  
Setau reached for him and gently enfolded the Pharaoh into his arms. "You are my rival, but my loyalty is always yours."  
  
"How loyal are you?" He kissed his stomach. "I need..." He dropped the scroll.  
  
"Go on.." Setau encouraged him, his hands daring to touch the Pharaoh's hair.  
  
"I want..." He licked up and down Setau's stomach. "Please..."  
  
Setau moaned softly. "Anything for you..."  
  
"Then show me your loyalty." He played with Setau's kilt.  
  
"Would the bed be a better place?"  
  
"Yes the bed...take me..." He kept pulling at the priest's kilt. Setau easily picked Yami up and carried him to the bed, laying him down before leaning over to kiss him.  
  
The pharaoh moaned. "I want you so badly...please..."  
  
Setau made swift work of the Pharaoh's robes, keeping the jewelry on as he moved down the tanned skin, dropping kisses. "So lovely..."  
  
Moans escaped the boy. "Please... more...I..." His face was flushed.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He reached out for the dark hair. Setau moved between his legs, nuzzling the heat at the junction. "I'll give you all you ask for."  
  
"Please..." He ran his fingers through the dark hair. "All the way I want you to be the first to take me."  
  
"Are you certain? I mean...it's a great honor, but to take the Pharaoh.."  
  
Yami was panting. "Yes I want you. Only you. Since I first laid my eyes on you." Setau nodded and took the length into his hand, stroking it as his mouth played with the tip.  
  
"More...Setau...I want you so badly." He moaned loudly.  
  
Setau moved a hand around his waist and pressed a finger into him as he sucked. The boy twitched. "Ah...yes that...Setau."  
  
"Shh...gently the first time." He told him, easing another finger in to help widen him before continuing to lick the other's shaft. Yami felt his body heat up. He wanted Setau, the only person that almost beat him in a duel. He knew the priest could please him. He ran his fingers though the priest's hair. Moans came through his lips.  
  
Setau pulled away for a moment, removing his own kilt before pulling Yami's legs around his waist and positioning himself at his entrance. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes but isn't there something we should use before you take me?" His eyes clouded. He wanted him inside him.  
  
Setau chuckled. "You are so impatient, I'm not sure you want to wait."  
  
"True but I want to remember this forever with passion not pain." He rubbed Setau's legs. Setau nodded and pulled away to retrieve a small bottle of oil, bringing it back to the bed. He poured some into his hands, letting the heat warm it; then moving down to rub some onto himself and into Yami.  
  
"Mmmm....That nice." Yami grinned. He moved his legs wide more for Setau.  
  
Setau covered Yami's inside with the slick oil, exploring him as he kissed him. "Now?"  
  
"Yes....please..." He waited for Setau to enter him.  
  
Setau held him close before slowly thrusting inside him, pushing past Yami's resistance.  
  
"Ah..." The boy arched back. Setau kissed him once he was fully inside. "Are you alright?"  
  
Yami took in a deep breath. "Yes. Please keep going..." He kissed Setau's chest. "I shall." Pulling back, he then thrust back in, rocking the Pharaoh under him as he set a slow but firm pace. The boy moaned and began to rock with Setau. Setau moved a hand down to the Pharaoh's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts as he kissed his face and neck.  
  
"Setau...Setau..." Yami purred. He was loving this. He kissed Setau's chest. The high priest gradually increased his pace as Yami adjusted to him, angling his thrusts to hit a small pleasure spot inside the Pharaoh's body. The boy wiggled. Breathing deeply, eyes clouded. "Setau I...."  
  
Setau increased the pace more, stroking him harder before he finally came with a sharp cry and filling the Pharaoh with his seed. "AH!" Yami arched back as Setau came. Clouded eyes looked at the dark hair teen. "Setau...Thank you..." He smiled. The smile caused him to return it and kiss the Pharaoh, caressing his cheek gently. "You're welcome."  
  
Yami purred. "Setau... I..." He wasn't sure if he should say it to his rival but his heart demandedit. "I love you..."  
  
Setau kissed him again. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been surer in my life." He rose and kissed Setau on the lips.  
  
Setau smiled at him. "I love you too, my lord, I would never do anything to harm you."  
  
"I will never harm you." He fell asleep in Setau's arms. Running his fingers through the soft hair, Setau pulled out of his body before wrapping the covers around them and falling asleep as well.  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
He knew he had to get back to Setau but he had to do this trip first. He own hoped the high Priest would be waiting for him.  
  
Kadjadja found himself with Setau back in the same temple when they first met one another. Setau was again chatting with the gods. The boy felt small but the fear he had the other day was gone. Setau glanced back at Kadjadja. A beam of sunlight had fallen on the blonde. "Ra..." He wondered if the gods had sent the boy to him. He also wondered what Yami would think of the boy. -I hope Yami will not be to mad at me for getting this boy. I had to. Bakenmut was getting to close and I was...- Setau finished his pray to the gods. "Come Kadjadja. There is something I have to do in the market."  
  
"Master..."  
  
Don't worry we aren't going looking for your father."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
The pair walked down the streets. The blonde was nervous. He wondered what was going to happen next. They soon came to a tattoo shop. Setau entered it. The blonde took a breath and follow suit. Kadjadja jerk back from the sight of a crazy woman. Setau chuckled.  
  
"Sit down Kadjadja." He pointed to the chair in the room. The boy sat down. "Don't worry Kadjadja. She one of the best tattoo artists in the city." Kadjadja wanted to jump out of the seat. Setau rubbed the blond's shoulders. "Shhh!!! This has to be done or I might lose you." Kadjadja moan under Setau's touch.  
  
"Hehehe... It seems you found ya self a pretty boy, Setau."  
  
Setau huffed. "Just make sure you do the right markings."  
  
"I will as long as I get pay." A bag of gold landed on a table in the room. "So what do ya want done?"  
  
Setau held the blonde by the chin. "Three things. On the left arm say he is mine and the proper markings of a Duelist. Last I need a protection mark on the boy's neck. Do you understand?"  
  
The woman nodded. Setau watched as the woman went to work. Kadjadja held his breath at times but never did he yell out in pain. This was nothing to him. His father had hit him so hard sometimes he had blacked out. Setau dreamly watched how Kadjadja reacted. The woman back off. "I'm done."  
  
Setau walked over to Kadjadja. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes master." Both then left the shop and headed back to the palace. "Now let's have a bath. It will help with the pain." The blonde blushed. Setau smiled. Soon they enter the baths. They place their stuff in the chest once again. "Setau..." The blonde looked at his master.  
  
Setau motioned towards the water. "Get in." Kadjadja entered the warm water. He looked at him with desire. Setau joined him a moment later. "Feel better?"  
  
"Much better." He laid his head on Setau's chest.  
  
"Something wrong?" Brown eyes looked into ice blue eyes.  
  
"I never thought..." He rubbed Setau's leg. Setau brushed the blonde hair from Jadja's eyes.  
  
"It's just a bath."  
  
"It's not that Setau." He rub his arm. The markings of a Duelist and Slave.  
  
"What is it then, Jadja?"  
  
The blonde blushed. "That I could..." His brown eyes looked deeply into Setau's ice blue eyes. "I could fall in love with someone like you."  
  
Setau brought a cloth up to start cleaning him as he kissed him. "What's so hard about loving me?"  
  
"I..." The blonde moaned. "Just a couple of days ago I was near death and now." He kissed back. "I'm in your arms."  
  
"And you'll never leave them."  
  
"Never...Setau..." He kissed Setau's neck. He started to suck on it. Setau moaned a little.  
  
"Jadja.not now, we're in the baths."  
  
"I just want to please you." He moved closer to Setau.  
  
"In the bedroom, there we have our privacy." Setau explained to him. Brown eyes looked up at Setau.  
  
"Okay..." He moved away from him.  
  
Setau moved the cloth along his body. "There I will satisfy you."  
  
The blonde smiled. "I will like that Setau." He moaned.  
  
The High Priest cleaned off any dirt and dust that settled onto his slave. "There."  
  
"Thank you." He took the cloth from his master. "Let me do the same for you."  
  
Setau settled down for him. "Very well." He moved the cloth slowly along Setau's shoulders. "Your touch is very gentle."  
  
"I'm glad. I was worried my hands would be rough." He moved the cloth down his master's back.  
  
Setau chuckled. "No, they're just fine."  
  
Kadjadja blushed. He removed all the dust off his master. "All done."  
  
Setau gave him a kiss before stepping out of the bath. "You did very well." The boy was still red in the face as he followed his master out of the bath. Soon both of them had gotten dressed again. They left the baths and headed for Setau's room.  
  
Bakenmut had watched them from the shadows. He couldn't believe it. That...that blonde teen had worked his magic on Setau. Rage burned inside Bakenmut. He thought how he could destroy this creature that had slipped into Setau's bed. He felt himself harden. Then there was the idea of taking the boy for himself. He licked his lips. He had noted the boy had a tattoo now on his arm. -Setau had moved fast to make sure everyone know this boy was his slave.-  
  
"It's time I made my move, Setau and then you see I'm the one you need. Not Yami and not Kadjadja but me." He walked out of the bath with evil on his mind.  
  
The pair entered Setau's room. They started kissing one another as the door closed. Kadjadja moved his hands up and down Setau's back. "Hungry, pretty one?" The blonde nodded. "I wish I could continue this but I have one more meeting to do. I'll be back in an hour." Setau kissed the blonde and walked out of the room.  
  
Kadjadja walked over to the bed and sat down. He wondered what he should do as he waited for his master's return.  
  
Bakenmut walked in. "Well?" Kadjadja jumped. "What do you want? My master isn't here. He left a few minutes ago." He moved back down the bed.  
  
"You're supposed to get up and bow to your superiors."  
  
"Setau is my master. He told me I don't have to listen to anyone but him and the pharaoh." He didn't like what he was feeling from Bakenmut.  
  
Bakenmut locked the door behind him before going over to the boy. "They're not here, are they?"  
  
"You don't belong in here. This is my Master's room. Get out!!!" He threw a pillow at him.  
  
Bakenmut smacked the pillow aside before suddenly pinning Kadjadja to the bed. "Slaves are to obey, not give orders."  
  
"What do you want from me?" He wiggled under Bakenmut's grip.  
  
"I want you." He forced a kiss on him, a hand moving down to feel him through the kilt.  
  
The blonde gasped... "You can't have me...Setau... He's the only one that..." Fear build up in the boy.  
  
Bakenmut tore off the fabric and forced his legs apart. "Stop struggling."  
  
"Nooo!!! Stop... SETAU!!!"  
  
Bakenmut slapped him hard. "Shut up!"  
  
The small bag that Kadjadja held his cards in started to glow and wiggled. "You will not have me..."  
  
"Who is going to stop me? Your 'master' is busy and the Pharaoh is elsewhere now." A growl filled the room. Bakenmut frowned. "Is there an animal in here?"  
  
"Red Eyes..." Kadjadja's brown eyes looked at the small black dragon that was above Bakenmut's head. It hissed.  
  
Bakenmut glared at the dragon. "Oversized rat." Then it let out a fire ball at it's master's attacker.  
  
Kadjadja was in wonderment. His monster had come to save him.  
  
Bakenmut rolled off of Kadjadja just in time keep from getting burnt. "Get that thing out of here."  
  
"Red Eyes give him what he desires." The blonde pointed at Bakenmut. Then out of nowhere three Blue Eyes Dragons came out and also attacked Bakenmut. "Do you see my master's monsters are going to stop you?"  
  
Bakenmut glared at Jadja and the monsters before he retreated, leaving quickly before he got killed on the spot. Kadjadja felt his neck get warm. -That tattoo Setau put on me it must of told his dragons I needed help.-  
  
Bakenmut shoved anyone in his way aside, not wanting to talk to anybody. ~That stupid brat...those dragons won't always be around.~ The blonde sank down into the furs. Tears ran down his face. The four dragons cuddled around him. His Red Eyes huddled hear its master's face.  
  
Setau enter his room, an hour later. He found his dragons and Kadjadja's Red Eyes sleeping with a naked teen. He scanned the room. He felt something was wrong. He sat down on the bed.  
  
The blonde shot up and looked into his master's ice blue eyes. Tears built up in Kadjadja's brown eyes. "Setau!!!" The boy leapt into his master's arms. He started to sob.  
  
"What??? Jadja???"  
  
The blonde looked up into his master's ice blue eyes. "Ba..ba..ba...Bakenmut tried to rape me." Kadjadja felt Setau's hands tighten around him. His eyes seem to have fire in them.  
  
"He tried to do what???"  
  
Kadjadja's throat was dry now. "He..tried..to..to.." Setau touched the blonde's lips with his fingers. "How far did he get?" Setau cradled his lover. "He kissed me and tried to ta..ke me but..."  
  
The dragons flew around their masters. Setau held out his hand and one of the blue eyes landed into it. "My dragons I thank you." The red eyes roared. "Ah so this is your dragon, Kadjadja."  
  
The blonde blushed. "Yes Master. He showed up first and got Bakenmut off of me." The other blue eyes had landed near Setau. They glared at the red eyes.  
  
"Now, now. This isn't a duel." Setau then pulled Kadjadja to him. His lips pressed up against the boy's. They both moaned.  
  
The dragons left their masters to do what they pleased. Setau rubbed Kadjadja's legs as the blonde undid his master's kilt.  
  
A bit later Setau was holding his special boy in his arms. His thoughts though were on Bakenmut. -How dare he come into my room?Next time I see him I...- He shook his head. -No I best not do that or I'll be the one in trouble. When Yami comes home I will tell him what his royal guard been up too. Then we'll see who be lost in the hot sands.- He nuzzled Jadja and then fell asleep.  
  
What going to happen next to Kadjadja, will Bakenmut get his hands on the blonde or is something else going to happen. 


	4. Crimson Sands

  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
"Desert Love"  
  
Crimson Sands  
  
Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau.  
Joey's past name is Kadjadja or Jadja for short. Bakura's past name as Bakenmut. This is my idea on the names so if you wish to use it for your  
fic please ask me first, Thank you.  
  
YYC and SM have been helping me with some of the scenes in the fic. We do  
it as RP (Role Playing) Thank you YYC and SM.  
  
I would also like to thank my beta reader, Wingzero, for putting up with my  
spelling and grammatical mistakes.  
  
The morning light came into Setau's room. Kadjadja blink his eyes. Thoughts came rushing into the teen's mind. He jolted up in shock, which woke Setau.  
  
"Jadja, what's wrong?" The blond was breathing hard. He turned to look at his master. "Setau..." He buried his head into Setau's chest. "Bakenmut..."  
  
"Shhhh!!! He will not come near you again."  
  
"But..." Setau rubbed his hands up and down the teen's back. He placed kisses all over Kadjadja's ear and neck. "I will not let him."  
  
Brown eyes looked into his master's ice blue eyes. Setau reached down and deeply kissed Kadjadja. The blond kissed back. After Setau drew back, he smiled to see Jadadja's face was flushed. "Feeling better."  
  
"Yes Setau."  
  
"Good. Come we have a busy day." They dressed for the day and started the routine again.  
  
Bakenmut was not happy at all. He tried to get Kadjadja out of his head. He had the boy right where he wanted. Why then did he fail to take him? Setau had place a protection spell on the boy. The high Priest's own Blue eyes had come to the boy's rescue. Then there was that Red Eyes. -So Setau you managed to procure more than a normal slave for your self.- He dressed in his usual outfit and headed out to do his so-called duties.  
  
Once again Kadjadja found himself in the temple. He was worried about his master. Too many things had been going on of lately. A few more deaths in the city, questions about some important person coming to see the Pharaoh later in the month and then what happen with him and Bakenmut. He knew he had to find away to help to relieve his master of his worries.  
  
As they walked back to the palace, the high priest informed his slave. "I'm going to cast a spell on the door this time. So you don't have to worry about any one coming into the room."  
  
"Thank you master. Is there any thing I can do for you?"  
  
Setau shook his head. "I'm all right."  
  
Kadjadja looked at his master with concern. "Forgive me for saying this master but you aren't all right."  
  
Setau stopped and then looked at Kadjadja. He let out a breath. "So I can't hide my tension from you."  
  
The teen nodded his head. "I'm just worried something is going to happen and you are going to be blame for it."  
  
Setau came closer to Kadjadja. He whispered into the blond's ear. "That is the reason I have you." He pulled back to see Kadjadja's face was red.  
  
"Come time for you to get some rest and I have a few more things. I made sure there are fresh fruit in the room. I will also make sure it has not been tamper with." They entered Setau's room where they found a bowl of fruit. Setau raised his rod and said a few words, then lowered the rod. "The fruit is okay. You will stay here." The blond nodded in response. Setau kissed Kadjadja on the cheek and left for a meeting he had to attend alone.  
  
Kadjadja played with the fruit for a moment. He was trying to think what he could do to help Setau. His Red Eyes was perched on top of his head as one of the Blue Eyes was eating one of the red plums. "What do you think I should do to help Setau?" He had just said it out loud to him self not knowing that the Blue Eyes was listening. It flapped its wings and flew over to a writer's desk before roaring to get his human companion's attention. Kadjadja stood up and walked over to the desk.  
  
The Red Eyes stayed on his head. It never kept its eyes off of the Blue Eyes. The dragon pulled on a piece of papyrus.  
  
Kadjadja's brown eyes widened. "You think I should write to the Pharaoh."  
  
The Blue Eyes nodded its head.  
  
The blond took a deep breath. Should he write to the pharaoh? He knew his master was upset and he didn't know if what his master would say about this. He knew how to write and read because of Piye. "So how do I get this to the Pharaoh with out Setau finding out?"  
  
The Blue Eyes jumped up onto one of the shelves and nudged a bottle.  
  
"A potion?" It roared to confirm the answer.  
  
The blond pick up the bottle and open it. Inside was a silver powder. "Okay, so what should I write?"  
  
The Blue Eyes looked at him.  
  
"Okay I tell him most of the truth. I don't want him to know about..."  
  
The Blue Eyes flew right into his face.  
  
"Alright I tell him." Slowly Kadjadja wrote the letter. He hoped Setau would not be mad at him but he could tell him his own Blue Eyes told him to do this. Signing it, he muttered. "Hope you're happy now." Kadjadja then sealed the letter and poured the powder on it. It flashed and disappeared. He let out a breath. "Well I guess we wait." Kadjadja then went to the bed and fell a sleep.  
  
Yami was in his tent when the note appeared. -Setau...- He picked it up and opened it. Crimson eyes stared at the note. Slowly he sank into the cot he was sitting on. He wondered who this Kadjadja was but he was glad he wrote as he now knew why he was thinking a lot about Setau. He glared at what he read last. -So it had to be Bakenmut that started that rumor.- Yami then wrote his own letter. He poured the silver powder on it. -Soon Kadjadja we will meet.-  
  
A bit later the Blue Eyes woke him up.  
  
"Setau???" The blond muttered.  
  
It roared again. "I'm up. I'm up." His eyes widen when he saw the note in front of him. -He wrote back.- Nervous hands opened it.  
  
Dear Kadjadja, I thank you for tell me the truth on what been going on in my kingdom. I'm also glad you worry for Setau. I must tell you I love him as well. He must have fallen for you for some reason. I hope to find out for myself why when I come home. I'll come back by tomorrow night. Now do not worry about what you have done. I will deal with Setau's pride. Your Pharaoh, Yami.  
  
Then suddenly the letter disappeared. -He must have wanted just me to read that.-  
  
Then Setau entered the room. "So how was your time alone?"  
  
Kadjadja blushed. "I had my Red Eyes and one of your Blue Eyes to keep me company." The two dragons roared in greetings to Setau.  
  
"Hello to you both."  
  
The Red Eyes then flew over to the bowl of fruit. It picked up a red plum and brought it over to Setau.  
  
"I think he's trying to be nice to you."  
  
The high priest took the plum from the black dragon and took bite. "Thank you." He walked over to the blond as the Red Eye flew and sat in its master's lap. They shared the plum and then they started to rub each other. Their kilts had long ago hit the floor.  
  
Kadjadja loved how Setau touched him. His thoughts were also on the Pharaoh. He remembered how the Pharaoh signed the letter. -Your Pharaoh, Yami.-  
  
Soon Setau was working on his lower body. Setau had taken Jadja's shaft into his mouth. He rubbed the boy's leg with one hand and his other was rubbed the boy's sacks. Jadja was running his fingers though Setau's brown hair. Soon the blond release and Setau took it all in. "Ahhh... I thank the gods for bring you into my life." Kadjadja blushed. Setau ran his hands up and down the blond's chest.  
  
"I have a request." Setau came close to Kadjadja's face. He lowered him self on top of the boy. Kadjadja felt his manhood rub up against Setau's.  
  
"Yes Setau." He took a deep breath in.  
  
"May I take you?"  
  
The blond face turned bright red. "You... want..."  
  
"Yes." Setau kissed Kadjadja deeply.  
  
"Then take me..."  
  
Setau rose from the bed and grabbed a small bottle of oil. He then poured some on to his hand and rubbed it. Afterwards he looked straight into the boy's brown eyes. "Are you sure? I can wait a bit longer."  
  
"Please Setau...."  
  
"This will hurt a little bit. Being this is your first time. You understand?"  
  
The boy nodded. Kadjadja felt the first finger enter him. He felt he was coming alive for the first time. Then the second finger entered him. He thought how his life had turn around when he first met Setau. As the pair of fingers moved, he felt them widen him. He moaned out loud.  
  
"Now you are going to feel something you never felt before." The third finger entered the teen. Kadjadja arched back. "Calm down or it will hurt a lot." It took a moment for Kadjadja to calm down. Three fingers moved back and forth. One of them hit his pleasure spot inside. "Setau...Ahhh..." The fingers drew back. "No I..."  
  
Then Setau placed himself in front of Kadjadja. He had rubbed the oil onto his own shaft. "Are you ready?"  
  
Kadjadja took a deep breath. "Yes..."  
  
Setau lower himself into Kadjadja. The teen moaned as he felt his master enter him. Setau loved how the blond felt. He waited for Jadja to get use to the new feeling.  
  
Then he started slowly to thrust back and forth. His hands run up and down the teen's chest. "Faster...faster..." Soon both were moving in a fast pace. Setau was hitting Kadjadja's pleasure spot. Setau arched back in a scream as he released his seed.  
  
Both boys collapsed from exhaustion. "Are you all right?"  
  
Kadjadja wiggled up to Setau. "Yes. Can we do that again soon?"  
  
Setau chuckled. "Soon but for now rest."  
  
The blond nodded and fell to sleep as Setau pulled a silk sheet on top of them. As he fell a sleep A Blue Eyes and Kadjadja's Red Eyes curled up next to them both.  
  
Morning had come to Egypt. All the guards were surprised in their Pharaoh's orders. They thought he wanted to keep going on the tour, but he said he had enough and wanted to return home at once. Soon they broke camp and started the journey back home. Some of the guards were glad. They wanted to get back to their families. The caravan moved quickly across the sands. Yami soon saw his palace on the horizon. He wondered what Setau would think of his quick return. He also wondered who this Kadjadja was. Then there was Bakenmut to deal with. He had arrived earlier that he thought he would. He knew where he could find Setau at this time. The temple. "I'm going to chat with Setau. Go and return my items to my room." Most of the guards nodded and only two followed him to the temple.  
  
Setau was praying to the gods. He held his Rod. He felt it grow in power. He blinked; it only did that if Yami was near.  
  
Yami burst into the prayer room. "Setau!?" Kadjadja blinked, or more shook from the shock of the Pharoah's entrance. Yami stared at the young slave then looks at Setau, hiding a hidden jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"My Pharaoh. What are you doing back so soon???"  
  
Kadjadja looks at the pharaoh, slightly admiring the beauty of the pharaoh, slender build and beautiful crimson eyes that made him feel slightly warm inside. He looked at the soft and silky white robes the pharaoh wore then looked away, he felt embarrassed over the fact that he was marveling over the pharaoh, he was a slave he had no place to be looking at the pharaoh unless addressed by him  
  
Yami looked at the fair skinned slave next to Setau. He didn't look bad at all if he wasn't scared out of his wits.  
  
Kadjadja tried to keep his breath steady as he looked down, he wasn't sure what to do with him.  
  
"I hear you have been having problems of late Setau. Why did you not inform me?"  
  
Kadjadja felt his ears getting warm as he was not entirely sure of how Setau would feel when he found out about the note, if he hadn't already figured it out.  
  
The High Priest lowered his head. "I... I didn't want you to worry. I am sorry but how did you find out?"  
  
Kadjadja could feel a small and hopefully unnoticeable blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
Yami sighed. "Your slave was worried about you and had informed me. I was surprised at first; since when did you own a slave?"  
  
Kadjadja finally settled for looking at his feet, finding the little toes to be a suddenly fascinating thing; his blush was surely getting more noticeable.  
  
Setau's face turned red. He glanced over at Kadjadja and noted how the boy was looking down to the ground. -How did he get a note to Yami?- Then remembered one of his Blue Eyes in the room. He let out a breath.  
  
"Let's continue this back at the palace."  
  
Setau looked over to Kadjadja and back at Yami. "I'm glad you are back."  
  
Kadjadja looked up and blinked, he had a sneaking suspicion that Setau had figured it all out; not that he didn't expect it but  
  
Yami had said he would sort out the High Priest's pride so Kadjadja felt a little better. "I am glad to be home." Seeing the redden Setau, he assured him. "It's all right Setau. I am not mad with you, though I am upset you didn't tell me of such things."  
  
Setau nodded and held out his hand to Kadjadja. "Come it's time to go back to the palace."  
  
Kadjadja took Setau's hand then nodded "Yes master" he said softly, still blushing a bit.  
  
Yami turned and existed out the door he had just bursted into.  
  
"Let's hope our Pharaoh isn't mad at us."  
  
As he watched Yami leave with the two guards, Kadjadja nodded "I hope so too.... he--" Kadjadja cut himself off; he still thought that Yami would prefer to keep that note quiet.  
  
Setau looked at him again but then followed his pharaoh back to the palace. Glancing backwards, the pharaoh examined his priest and his slave. A thought of two roses come to mind a red one and a white one. Red being Setau and White was the slave. Kadjadja followed Setau back to the palace, he looked up the sun was high in the sky marking another warm day.  
  
Soon they were back in the palace. "So where should we speak about these problems?" The High Priest inquired as to their meeting location.  
  
Yami responded in a low tone. "Wait for me in my room. I must speak with these guards first."  
  
"As you wish. Do you want Kadjadja there as well?" He spoke in a low tone in response.  
  
"Yes. We have much to talk about Setau and I plan to hear everything from out of you."  
  
He nodded his head and led Kadjadja way. Kadjadja blinked, some what surprised by the fact that the Pharaoh wanted him to be there. He knew that he was involved in the matters but still, he was still only a slave. He looked between Yami and Setau, watching the looks they gave one another then he followed Setau.  
  
"You have been bold to send that letter to Yami but then I know you have been worried about me." Setau looked in to those brown eyes.  
  
The brown eyes looked back "I-I am sorry master...... you are right, I was just worried...."  
  
Yami talked to his guards and informed them to guard from here. And to let NO one to even go past this point, not even the head of the guards. "I do not want to be disturbed. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes my Pharaoh. No one will come beyond this point."  
  
"There is nothing to say. I'm glad you did what you did." The High Priest smiled at the boy.  
  
Kadjadja smiled back; brown eyes glittering with a bright smile.  
  
Yami headed to his room, wondering what he should say first. He did want to know of Setau's relationship with the slave seeing how protectively Setau had looked at him. Then there was another problem to deal with.  
  
They entered the Pharaoh's room. It was huge. "Have a seat."  
  
Kadjadja sat down looking around at the vast and richly decorated room. Kadjadja had never seen so much gold and silk before in his life, not that he had really seen that much wealth in his life anyway.  
  
Yami pondered what Bakenmut could be up to. He needed to speak with Setau. -He is up to something no doubt.-  
  
Setau sat down beside him. Kadjadja turned his head to look in to the ice blue eyes of the high priest."Calm down. No one is going to hurt you." He rubbed the boy's leg.  
  
Soon Yami reached the door to his room and opened it slowly peeking in at first before opening it fully. Kadjadja closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, he felt better at the feeling of Setau touching him, it seemed to sooth his worries. Suddenly he opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening.  
  
Setau had his own worries. Yami chuckled to himself. And entered his own room. "Sorry to make you wait. I had to make sure we will not be disturbed."  
  
Setau stood up. "That is okay my Pharaoh." Kadjadja also arose. "In my room I am only Yami." He motioned with his hands for them to sit back down.  
  
"So what do you wish to speak to the both of us about?" Setau watched Yami with his ice blue eyes.  
  
"First things first Setau. What is the current state of my kingdom?"  
  
Setau took a deep breath. "Mostly everything is fine but there seems to be a few deaths that can't be explained." He sat down again.  
  
Kadjadja looked back and fourth slowly between the two conversing teens, he hoped that he was not in too much trouble and that Setau was not either. He knew he wasn't supposed to worry but he could not help it  
  
"Sit down Kadjadja." He held out his hand again. "Since when did it start? And why did you keep this from me?" The blond nodded sitting down. Yami looked at the cold blue eyes of his priest. "Well?"  
  
Setau let out another breath. "About a week ago."  
  
Yami pondered for awhile. "Was the murderer found?"  
  
"There had only been three deaths so far and no signs of who had done it." He looked at those blood red eyes.  
  
Kadjadja sat looking at his feet again, wriggling his toes slightly. He felt slightly uncomfortable, he was in the presence of the pharaoh and while it all felt casual to him, it was still an overwhelming experience.  
  
"I see." He then looks at the boy. In a way, the two are alike, but Setau was more a lion and the other a cub. "I see you have taken a slave Setau."  
  
"Are you all right Kadjadja?" Setau noted his slave fidgeting around.  
  
Kadjadja looked up then nodded "I-I am fine"  
  
Setau smiled. "I told you no one is going to hurt you."  
  
Yami walked to his balcony. -So...we have a problem with the head chief.-  
  
"Yes I have taken a Slave because of Bakenmut." As Yami thought this, Setau informed his pharaoh.  
  
Kadjadja blushed slightly "I-I will try to calm down a little. He wouldn't back away from me." Kadjadja huffed as he thought how Bakenmut teen had scared him a lot He shivered at the thoughts of him.  
  
"Shhhh..." He glanced over at the boy.  
  
Kadjadja nodded and looked to his toes once more, they were becoming more and more interesting to him.  
  
Setau took the blond's chin into his hand. "Stop that. You're getting on my nerves." His smile was soft. Kadjadja managed a weak smile back, nodding against his master's hand.  
  
"Good. Yami what are we going to do about Bakenmut?" He turned his attention to his Pharaoh as he ran his hand down the boy's chest. Kadjadja smiled at the feeling, he loved the feeling of Setau touching him.  
  
Yami looked back at Setau from his balcony. "I will deal with him first thing in the morning. I feel great evil from that man." In fact he was not sure of what he was going to do, he needed more time, before he took any action at all. One fatal mistake might cost him something or someone precious to him. Yami let out a breath. "Any ways I'm back now and I will see to these new problems. Setau, Kadjadja you may leave but I do wish to chat with you both at another time." Both teens rose and bowed to Yami and left the Pharaoh with his thoughts.  
  
Yami is now home and what does this mean for everyone else? 


End file.
